produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Takahashi Juri
|birthday = October 3, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 159 cm |weight = 44 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Takahashi Juri (타카하시 쥬리; たかはし じゅり) is currently an idol under Woollim Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #16 on the finale, being eliminated and unable to make it into IZONE. Career & History Juri Official debuted with AKB48 in April of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. On March 4, 2019, Juri announced that she would be officially graduating from AKB48 and pursuing a debut in South Korea. She revealed that she had signed an exclusive contract with Woollim Entertainment. In mid 2019, Woollim announced their next girl group, "Rocket Punch" and it's official debut members, including Juri in the lineup. They debuted on August 7, 2019 with the mini album Pink Punch. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "I AM" (2018) * "You're In Love, Right?" (2018) Rocket Punch Albums * Pink Punch (2019) * Red Punch (2020) Singles * "Bim Bam Bum" (2019) AKB48 A-Sides * "Manatsu no Sounds Good!" * "Labrador Retriever" * "Kibouteki Refrain" * "Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai" * "Tsubasa wa Iranai" * "LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai" * "High Tension" * "Shoot Sign" * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" * "＃SukiNanda" * "11gatsu no Anklet" * "Jabaja" * "Teacher Teacher" * "Sentimental Train" B-Sides * "Tsubomitachi" (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * "NEW SHIP" (GIVE ME FIVE!) * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Tsugi no Season" (UZA) * "Kodoku na Hoshizora" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Ruby" (So long!) * "Waiting Room" (So long!) * "Bara no Kajitsu" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Ikiru koto" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku" (Heart Ereki) * "Kiss made Countdown" (Heart Ereki) * "Himitsu no Diary" (Mae Shika Mukanee) (Center) * "B Garden" (Labrador Retriever) * "Dareka ga Nageta Ball" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Loneliness Club" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Yankee Rock" (Green Flash) * "Summer side" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Kimi no Dai-ni shou" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Sayonara Surfboard" (Halloween Night) * "Ippome Ondo" (Halloween Night) * "Yankee Machine Gun" (Halloween Night) * "Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Senaka Kotoba" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "LALALA Message" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Kangaeru Hito" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Accident Chu" (Shoot Sign) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Atarashii Chime" (Teacher Teacher) Other Singles * "Kiseki no Door" (Sakasazaka) Albums * "High school days" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Koko ni Ita Koto" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Chokkaku Sunshine" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Kakushin ga Moterumono" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Ponkotsu Blues" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Downtown Hotel 100-gou Shitsu" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "To go de" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Saisho no Ai no Monogatari" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Nakigoto Time" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Hajimari no Yuki" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Ano Hi no Jibun" (Thumbnail) * "Hibiwareta Kagami" (Thumbnail) * "Kutsuhimo no Musubikata" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) * "Namida no Hyomen Choryoku" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Rocket Punch * Bim Bam Bum (2019) * Bouncy (2020) AKB48 * Manatsu no Sounds Good! (2012) * Labrador Retriever (2014) * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai (2016) * High Tension (2016) * Shoot Sign (2016) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) * ＃SukiNanda (2017) * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Jabaja (2018) * Teacher Teacher (2018) Film * Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (私立バカレア高校) (2012) * So long! (2013) Television Drama * Majisuka Gakuen 3 (マジスカ学園3) (2012) * Sailor Zombie (2014) * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) Variety * AKBINGO! * Shukan AKB * AKB48 Bimyo * Bimyo-na Tobira AKB48 no GachiChallenge * AKB48 no Anta, Dare? * AKB Kousagi Dojo * Ariyoshi AKB Kyowakoku * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi * Bakushou! Dai Nippon Akan Keisatsu * AKB48 Konto "Nani mo Soko Made..." * AKB Kankou Taishi * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Takahashi Juri Pink Punch Promo 1.jpg|''Pink Punch'' (1) Takahashi Juri Pink Punch Promo 2.jpg|''Pink Punch'' (2) Juri Red Punch Promo 2.jpeg|''Red Punch'' (1) Produce 48 Juri Takahashi Produce 48.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 1.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 2.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 3.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 4.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 5.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 6.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 7.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 8.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 9.jpg Juri Takahashi Promotional 10.jpg AKB48 Takahashi Juri 2011.jpg Takahashi Juri 2012.jpg Takahashi Juri 2013.jpg Takahashi Juri 2014.jpg Takahashi Juri 2015.jpg Takahashi Juri 2016.jpg Takahashi Juri 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Takahashi Juri 2017.jpg Takahashi Juri 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Takahashi Juri 2018.jpg Takahashi Juri 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ타카하시 쥬리ㅣ트위티의 눈동자에 힘이 되어주세요 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ타카하시 쥬리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ타카하시 쥬리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ타카하시 쥬리(AKB48)+야부키 나코(HKT48) - ♬사랑하는 포춘쿠키 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ타카하시 쥬리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타카하시 쥬리, 코지마 마코, 무토 토무 ♬불장난 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타카하시 쥬리 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타카하시 쥬리 - AOA ♬단발머리 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타카하시 쥬리 - 블랙핑크 ♬뚜두뚜두 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|DDU-DU DDU-DU Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타카하시 쥬리 - ♬I AM @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|I AM Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 타카하시 쥬리 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48 Category:Rocket Punch